1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle head cap unit that is coupled to a steerer tube of a front bicycle fork. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle head cap unit configured with an electrical device.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle as well as the frame of the bicycle.
Recently, bicycles have been equipped with electrical components to make riding easier and more enjoyable for the rider. Some bicycles are equipped with computer controlled suspensions that are automatically adjusted according to the riding conditions by a cycle computer or control unit. An example of a computer controlled suspension is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,799, which is assigned to Shimano, Inc. Moreover, many new bicycles have automatic shifting units that are automatically adjusted according to the riding conditions by a cycle computer or control unit.
Accordingly, these bicycles with electrical components need to be equipped with control devices for controlling the various electrical components and one or more batteries for supplying electrical power to the various electrical components. Unfortunately, there is a limited amount of space on a bicycle frame to mount all of these electronic components. Moreover, these electronic components are preferably mounted in particular areas of the bicycle, which further limits the mounting areas for the electronic components. Also it is desirable to mount the electronic components in such a manner as to be attractive and easy to use. Another consideration in the mounting areas of the electronic components, it the need to provide a waterproof design so that the electronic components are not damages by the environment.
Moreover, in order to drive all of these electronic components, some bicycles have been equipped with a hub dynamo for generating and supplying electrical power to the various electrical components such as cycle computers, electronic suspensions, electronic shifting units, lamps, etc. Two examples of hub dynamos are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,409,197 and 6,559,564, which are assigned to Shimano, Inc.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle head cap unit. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.